


Cold and Warm

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Rudolph x Tony [Rudony] (the little vampire - 2017 version) stuff I had written of them 💗♥️ [2]
Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Coldness & Warmth, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intimacy, Late at Night, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, These two are in love (with each other) [secretly], They deserve love and happiness together, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Being with you has opened my eyes. Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering how. I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. Want to fly to a place where it's just you and me. Nobody else so we can be free. Nobody else so we can be free. All the things he said. All the things he said. Running through my head. Running through my head. This is not enough. This is not enough. All the things he said. All the things he said. And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed. They say it's my fault but I want him so much. Want to fly him away where the sun and rain. Come in over my face, wash away all the shame. When they stop and stare, don't worry me. 'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me. I can try to pretend, I can try to forget. But it's driving me mad, going out of my head. All the things he said. All the things he said. Running through my head. Running through my head.'💗 ❦ ♡ ⚣
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Series: Rudolph x Tony [Rudony] (the little vampire - 2017 version) stuff I had written of them 💗♥️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908292
Kudos: 44





	Cold and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nothing about you is typical. Nothing about you is predictable. Up til now, I thought I knew love. A new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was. Is that because? You're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart? I expect you do, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human. Sweet surprise, I could get used to. Unusual You.'
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I got inspired to write about these two again, so I thought this up [after re-watching the movie once more ♥️] and wrote it :) 💙 I hope that you all enjoy/love this one-shot of mine 💜

It's late, almost midnight. It was a cold, dark night out. Like always. That chilly breeze felt nice on bare skin. 

This moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, everywhere around there was in dim lighting. Especially in that room, on these two guys as they are both on the bed. 

Rudolph was sat down at the end of this bed (not being able to fall asleep until it's daylight), while Tony was lying down with a blanket over him. 

Tony felt warm under that blanket, and a bit exhausted but he couldn't sleep, for some reason. At least he doesn't seem to have nightmares anymore because of Rudolph being here with him every night. 

Rudolph has been staying with him the last few nights, which was nice to him, not strange at him. It made him feel better and even safe. With someone like him here. To keep anything bad away. 

That vampire (who's young in appearance) seemed to know that he was still awake. 

Rudolph sensed it off him. "Can't sleep?" 

Tony sat upwards, rubbing his eyes. He opened those blue eyes fully. He was staring at him, for a bit, quietly. "Yeah. Not really. I don't why." 

"I feel that way sometimes too. Just relax and you'll be able to." Rudolph said to him. 

"I know but I.." Tony said, but he stayed silent at the end, for a reason that he was shy to admit. 

Rudolph stared at him, silently, with those red eyes. "What is it?" 

Tony kept his own eyes on him, as he gazed over with a slight stare towards this other male. He takes a deep breath, then he says something finally. 

"Do you wanna cuddle?" he asked, quietly, slightly in a shy way too. 

Rudolph still heard him. "Why? Because you've never cuddled with a vampire before?" he said to him, in a low tone that also sounded warm yet soft as well strangely enough, with that slight accent in his voice. What do you expect from an older (but young in appearance) vampire? He is from a different time period after all. 

"Yeah, sure, that's partly why. But the other reason..is because it's you.." Tony blushed after saying this. He wants to be with that other male, but to just cuddle. For now. 

Rudolph was also blushing (even if he wasn't warm or had a beating heart anymore, it still made him feel a certain way). After hearing this. 

He talked again now, to him, after awhile of a silence between them. He sighed softly (in a slight way to calm his nerves). 

"Fine. Just for a bit. That's all, ok?" 

Tony smiled at him as he nodded at that. He gets even closer to this other male. 

Rudolph got the hint, blushing slightly more (if that's even possible), as he lays down with him. 

They are lying down with one another, there on the bed. It was comfy, filled with softness, especially from the blankets beneath them. 

Both of these guys stay close. They started cuddling each other. 

Tony felt calm, comfortable with him, strange enough. He stayed there. It was nice to be close to Rudolph, he had thought to himself. He snuggled, nuzzling on him. 

Rudolph tensed just slightly. He knows that they have shared hugs before, but a hug was different from a cuddle. But he doesn't push him away, also staying there. He slowly got used to it as he relaxed. He eyed him. 

Tony had closed his eyes again though. He rested, falling asleep. Slowly. 

Rudolph didn't seem to mind this. 

Tony falls asleep. Silently. In Rudolph's arms. He leaned on him, falling into a deep sleep now. He looked peaceful again. 

Rudolph was relieved about that, when he noticed this. He was worried at first, that his icy cold body would cause Tony's body to shiver (it still probably will later on in the night, if they stay like this, but for now he just enjoyed it), but Tony didn't mind that closeness. 

Tony actually seemed to love it, in fact. With how close they are together. 

Rudolph wrapped his arms around him now, although not too tightly, slowly again. He held Tony as the young mortal slept peacefully. 

He stayed awake himself (not being able to sleep until later and because he wanted to make sure that Tony actually got some sleep). 

Tony breathed quietly. Softly, in his sleep. His chest rising and falling ever so slightly. 

Rudolph was getting even closer to him. He leans in, about to kiss him, feeling Tony's warm breath. Although he pulled away, resisting it. Even if he wants to kiss him very much. He doesn't, yet. He still stays there with him though. 

He watched him, in a quiet way, staring for a bit. He listened to Tony's silent breathing and calm heartbeat. It was nice to hear. He felt Tony's warm and soft skin when he touched him on the neck, then he put his fingers in Tony's hair. He ran those fingers through these locks, touching that hair of this other male's, gently as he could. 

Rudolph liked that Tony was alive, even if he wasn't anymore. He's an undead creature, a vampire. But Tony still accepted him, especially as a friend. He remembered when he almost chose Tony, over his own family. He was glad to have both, in his life. 

He was thinking about him, his thoughts on Tony. His mind on him.. He hoped that maybe someday that they could be together forever, be something more than just friends.. Though for now, this was fine, that's all he needs and wants at the moment. To stay with him. Just like this. 

Rudolph kept holding him in his arms, with such gentleness, slightly affectionate. A bit loving, secretly. His feelings for him, locked deep inside him, within his cold heart. Which someday he will let them out and tell him the truth, about how he felt for him. But not yet, he just wanted this closeness for now. He was wanting all of this to last. 

He was nuzzling on Tony again, as he's taking in that scent (which he thought was so very sweet) from him. 

They cuddled, staying close to each other for awhile, nuzzled against one another. That coldness on this warmth, mixed as they stay there on that comfy bed with a blanket halfway over them. 

It was like this for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💜💙
> 
> ♡ & Also please don't say anything about Rudolph being able to blush, it's fiction, it is not supposed to make sense really xDD


End file.
